Love of a Mortal
by AlantisB
Summary: *On Hold Until Further Notice!* Shinigami must take up the guise of the mortal Duo Maxwell in order to save the world from Andriods. But..cupid and Aphrodite have other plans. Warning: M/m relationships! GW/DBZ x-over! R&R!
1. Prologue

****

Love of a Mortal

By AlantisB

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Applies!

A/N: This is a rewritten version of the first Love of a Mortal Prologue. Please read it if you dare! Mwahaha!

'..thinking..'

"..talking.."

** ** Scene change

** **

"Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true,

You'll see it's all a show,

Keep 'em laughing as you go.

Just remember that the last laugh is on you!"

__

The Bright Side of Death

** **

The sky was a cheerful blue and the plants on top of Kami's Lookout were brimming with life and happiness at the special care that they were given high above the Earth. Mr. Popo smiled as he picked up the water pale again and carefully gave the little flowers a drink. "It is a nice day today, just as nice as yesterday's. It is good for the flowers." He smiled slightly as he walked away from the flowers to give the other plants a drink.

A figure grinned as he spied the gypsy walk away from the flowers. His eyes twinkled mischievously as he slipped out of the shadows and walked innocently past the flowers. The flowers immediately began to droop and wrinkle into them. Petals started falling off the stems and the beautiful flowers died out quickly.

He glanced back at his work and he gave himself a satisfied nod as he walked along the Lookout's edge balancing easily as a circus performer on a high wire. His yard long chestnut braid snaked behind him as he slipped into each and every shadow carefully and silently. He spotted an old alien with wrinkled green skin, the alien was leaning against a tall staff and was looking out over the edge of the palace of God. 

He frowned.

'Now that isn't right.' He thought confused as he pondered as to how old his friend looked now. 'I haven't been gone too long, just hmm.' He counted the fingers on one of his hands and smacked himself mentally. Of course! Time always worked differently on the mortal plane; that was how his friend became so old. 'It has been 356 years! Not thirty-five; oh well, I hope he ain't too pissed off.'

He grinned evilly as he sank into the shadows of one of the palm trees. He then came up behind in the old god's shadow and leaned close to the ear, not breathing at all to give away his presence. He didn't need to breathe, he was immortal and simple things like pumping oxygen through his lungs he didn't have to do. 

"HIYA GREENY!"

The old god jumped slightly and stiffened. He then turned around wryly and gazed at the youthful figure before him. The youth had a long brown braid that reach to his butt, pale skin that showed a little tanning and mischievous violet eyes. He also had large bat-like wings folded behind his back and black robes as clothes.

"Hello, Shinigami. And what do I owe this unexpected visit?" The old god raised a hairless green eyebrow in question and annoyance. His tone was sarcastic and unwelcome. Maybe the young god of death didn't hear Kami-sama or just plan ignored the sarcasm, but his cheerfulness didn't fade.

"I got bored! It's not fun to hang around dead people anymore. They never stick around for a good conversation! But old farts like us need to stick together and complain about 'kids these days' and play poker sitting in our rocking chairs." Shinigami grinned and flicked his long chestnut-colored braid over his black robed shoulder and settled down in Kami-sama's throne like a child in a huge santa chair. 

His bright violet eyes were full of emotion and life making him appear as an innocent 16 your old boy. Something; that you wouldn't picture the god of death's appearance to be like. But the large bat-like wings on the back of this 'young' boy made his form scream 'Danger! Run as fast as you can away from me!'. The young body kept lost souls from running from him, but the demon wings kept them from pushing him around too.

"Of course you would only come visit me when you need entertainment," the old god replied, slightly hurt. "By the way how is the saiya-jin king, Vegeta doing?" The god quickly changed the subject on the youthful looking death. 

Kami-sama glanced at his companion who he has known since he first crashed onto this planet and was near death before the upstart god came and healed him from his wounds, explaining his time hasn't come and he's off for greater things in his life. 

What an understatement!

"Oh, ordering people around, setting up the demon-guard tournaments, the usual." said Death in a bored tone who was only listening with half an ear. 

King Vegeta was the new Lord of the Hells. Millons of pissed off saiya-jin that were killed by Frieza forty-years ago came trampling into the hells scaring the demons. The demons tried to push the saiya-jin around and make them stand in an orderly line to be judged. The saiya-jin didn't take well to the orders and in the words of Shinigami, they "recked hell". 

King Emma, being the slightly nice guy he was, had allowed the saiya-jin to become the new guardians of the hells. King Vegeta, the last king of Vejiitasei, became overlord. The guardian hell barracks looked somewhat like the palace of the House of Vejiitasei on the old planet of the saiya-jin, but no one questioned the overlord's taste. Mainly, because if they did they would spend the rest of the afterlife in one of the lower hells. The nasty demons that fed on your soul and tormented you with your worst fears lived there.

Death looked over at his friend and smirked. "Let's cut the chit-chat greeny. I'm bored, your old, and you obviously won't last till the next time I manage to visit." He waved his hands and they casted off a darkish purple and a table appeared in front of them. Death then took out a worned looking pair of cards with the old fashioned hole in the middle and started to shuffle them easily. "You up for a game of poker or is that old timers thing catchin up with ya?"

Kami-sama smirked slightly and sat down at the chair that appeared in midair. He layed his staff against the table and folded his arms onto the table and leaned on it slightly. "I've gotten better, you know. 356 years is a lot of time to practice. You'll lose this time, Death."

Death just grinned cheerfully and flexed his leather black wings and sat down in the chair that had appeared in midair like the other one. He passed out the cards and the game began. He let his mind wander to why he loved to play this game so much. 

It had been a rainy day, a long time ago in the old universe. The other pilots had been bored, and Duo felt that a card game was in order. Heero started to win at poker, the game Duo had suggested, and he had a smug smirk on his face. Quatre then surprised everyone by creating a new game, but with strip poker. Duo laughed in his mind when he remembered the look on all their faces when he had laid his royal flush onto the table. It all went downhill for the other guys then on. Duo kept winning and winning until finally the other pilots were down to their boxers and he was still in his underwear. It had cracked him up and he never let Wufei or Heero live it down.

It was one of his better memories; that he could remember anyway. Having millions of years worth of memories was taxing his long-term memory to its limit. He started to forget little by little of his friends and it scared him. Not only because he missed them, but he had never found them again in the afterlife, not ever.

He didn't wished to thing about it too much. It was sad to think of his friends as lost souls, but perhaps that was what they were. He didn't know if they had been reborn, but if they were; he wouldn't know where to look for them. He shook his mind from the disturbing thoughts and focused back onto the poker game of his and Kami's.

** **

The purple hair youth climbed out of the time machine and smiled slightly as the old blue hair woman walked out of a collapsing building with 'Capsu' written on one side and the rest was unable to be read from the crumbling side of the old building. He pressed the button on the side of the machine and it capsulized in a 'poof'. He bent down and picked it up then stood straight up again.

Trunks sighed and ran his fingers through his bangs and walked over to his mother, Bulma Briefs, and gave her a hug. He was glad his mother was safe from the androids while he was gone, it wasn't a long time but only a few hours. He still worried for her; she was fragile and easy to break especially with a broken heart and a tattered soul.

"How was the trip? No problems, right Trunks-chan?" She looked up at him with worried eyes.

Trunks smiled at her reassuringly and slipped the capsule into his coat pocket. "It was fine mom, everything went perfect. Goku was everything like you told me he was, he is very strong." He paused as if wondering what to tell her about what he thought of his father, but thought the better of it. "I'm going to go back in three years to help them fight the androids and to get training, is that okay with you?"

Bulma smiled brightly as led her son inside the old building for dinner. "It's fine with me dear, but don't tell me about that now. It's suppertime and I want to hear all about the fight with Frieza and how everything went. All the details!" She winked at him slyly. "And if you spotted a cute girl on the way I need to know about."

Trunks rolled his eyes and whined slightly. "Mooom!"

"Just kidding, Trunks-chan." She laughed and shut the door behind them.

** **

Wow! Writing a revise is harder then I thought. The original prologue wasn't as good as this one, and the whole Trunks scene was never there. But I thought, since I have advanced a little in my writing, that I should rewrite the whole story. Please tell me how you like the revised version. Ja

-AlantisB


	2. I

Chapter 1

Kami-sama sighed heavily as he put down his cards again after the 10th game. For the last two hours, he has been defeated in poker 10 times by Shinigami. It's a wonder really, why he plays at all when he knows Shinigami will win.

"Well greeny, that was fun! But now I have to go back to work, searching for lost souls, recking havic on the cosmos, starting wars, etc!" He grins at Kami-sama cheerfully and stands, his clothes going back to his robes, his wings back to their normal size, and of course, no table, chairs, or cards in sight. "Maybe I'll come back when you're on your deathbed! Then you REALLY could have fun with me!"

"I don't plan on spending the rest of my afterlife giving death to others Shinigami. I'd rather do something more relaxful, like training." replied Kami-sama, not looking at Shinigami anymore, but down toward the Earth where the Z-senshi are training for the upcoming battle.

"Sucks to be you then, greeny! You have no idea what your missing! Well, Ja na!" He sinks into the shadows and all is well as if he never was there in the first place. 

Kami-sama smirked a bit. 'If only I was so lucky.' he thought, 'I wouldn't have such an annoying godling calling me greeny every time he visits.' He turns startled at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him. His eyes travel up from the elf-like shoes, the purple gi, and the white cape blowing behind the figure in the wind to see Piccolo. He has an amused smirk on his face, as he folds his arms and lifts his left eyebrow upwards.

"'Greeny'?"

Kami-sama turns a bit purplish in his cheeks and clears his throat. "Yes, um," Kami thinks for a minute. "I would appreciate if you wouldn't tell anyone about that." Piccolo snorts in disgust but cleverly leaves it at that.

"I'm sure you heard about the boy from the future? The boy who told everyone about the andriods coming in three years time, old man? Or were you slacking on your job?" Kami-sama flusters a bit as if insulted that he wouldn't know about something important like this. But it has happened before, when he wasn't watching, that Goku's ship came crashing down to Earth and he had no idea that Goku was an alien.

"Of course Piccolo. I have begun to think of ways to defeat these andriods with other means of help other then Goku and his friends. But that is a last resort." Kami-sama told him of his plan that if worse came to worse, he shall go into the room of spirit and time to call upon an old friend of his who will gladly help in defeating the andriods. He explains this person is very good at hand-to-hand combat and knows almost every style of martial arts down to a grandmaster level and perhaps is the best at sneaking around and finding where Dr. Gero's lab could be, if it came to destorying the source of the creations himself.

Piccolo nods once, stiffly, and mutters that he will be training and don't bother him unless its important and he leaves. Kami-sama stands on the edge of the Lookout, and the wind blows gently around him, swooshing his cape in a fluid motion.

This is how it was for three years.

**************************************************

In heaven on Kaio-sama's planet in the future, AKA Mirai-timeline

**************************************************

"Alright Kakarrot you had 10 kami-damn years watching! Its my turn!!" yells the enraged prince of saiya-jin as he tries to get the telescope from Goku. Ten years ago, Kaio-sama developed a large, golden telescope that sat at the edge of his planet for the Z-warriors to get a chance to watch their friends and family down on Earth. Unfortunatly, it has been Goku's turn for the last 10 years and frankly, the mighty Prince of Saiya-jin wanted his turn at watching. He ALWAYS gets what he wants, no one can refuse him. He is afterall, Kakarrot's rightful better and he should listen.

Goku starts to whine like a child, "But 'Geta I want to watch Chichi! Come on pleeeeease!? Just another year! Pleasepleaseplease! I promise you'll get your turn then!"

Vegeta's ki skyrockets and an emence heat radiated off him, his anger going over the edge at this third-class idiot who dared to ask and tell HIM that he can't have his turn. "NO YOU THIRD-CLASS BAKA! ITS MY KAMI-DAMN TURN, LET ME WATCH OR I'll KILL YOU!"

Goku looks a bit confused and tilts his head to the side. "But 'Geta, I'm already dead," he pauses for a second. "Pleeeeeeeeease let me have one more year!"

"KAKARROT!!!!!"

"Okay, okay! Here! Your turn! Geez, all you had to do is ask." Goku steps aside quickly as to not enrage the short-tempered prince further, and lets the prince have his turn at watching his son and the (and I quote) 'lousy loud-mouth bitch' (unquote) for a change.

"I think its no longer safe to be on the same planet as Goku and Vegeta!" states Krillan as he watched the two bickering back and forth about the telescope until Goku stepped aside and let the prince have his turn.

"Maybe your right Krillan! But I won't be the one to tell them that." replies Yamcha, staring wide-eyed at the scene.

Kaio-sama, the blue, fat, catfish man who was one of the Lords of Worlds (The one of the North who guards the northern galaxies of the universe..), snorts and snickers at the scene and says in a joking tone, "They act like a married couple! *snort, snicker*"

Unknown to anyone but the two saiya-jin men, they heard that comment and blushes a nice shade of red never seen in the humaniod speices before today. They keep there backs to the others then when they gain control of themselves, Goku leaves to go eat while Vegeta uses the telescope.

Gohan watches how his father and Vegeta acted after Kaio-sama's offhanded comment. He smiles knowingly and goes over to his mentor and friend and sits next to the meditive namekian.

"Piccolo-san?"

"What kid?" came the gruff responce.

"Do you think Trunks can defeat the andriods?" Gohan said in a tone that seemed to be hesitant and wondering, but as if he knows the answer from asking the question many times before. Piccolo snorts and opens his eyes and glares at him.

"Haven't we gone through this a thousand times kid? Trunks isn't strong enough to defeat them and might not ever be. If he somehow got better training he might be able to kill them but without that training its hopeless to wonder."

Gohan sighs and watches the clouds above. 'I hope you get stronger Trunks. Knock 'em dead for me.' He glances up at the bluish-colored sky wondering if his former student was able to handle such a task when all the great warriors before him falled to do. He hated putting pressure on Vegeta's son but they were all riding on him, all or nothing. If he couldn't do it then the world is lost to those soulless beasts.


	3. II

**************************************************

Chapter 2

Damn, this wasn't good.

#17 and #18 were free with the robotic #16 were free. 'Father, why did you do this!?' thought Trunks wildly as he crashed into the saiya-jin prince after his sword was broken. He watched as the andriods left, scaring Krillan who came down to heal them with senzu beans after they left. He had to admit, he didn't like the monk of the Many Tree Temple too much from what he has seen. He's too scared, brave when needed, but scared all the same. 

He watched as his father blasted off into the sky to train to defeat the andriods. He wished he could understand his father's prideful ways, why he doesn't love him. It hurts him to know his father who he idolized, didn't love him. 

Piccolo left to Kami's to join with Kami-sama and gain the power needed to defeat the andriods, or thats what Krillan said. While he and Krillan, would go get Goku and bring him to the Turtle hut incase the andriods go to his house. He liked Goku, he might be a bit slow and forgetful but he was a warm-hearted person anyone could go to for comfort. The perfect friend. Trunks sighed as the wind whipped through his hair, and hoped, prayed even, that Goku will save them like his mother said he always could. 

Then maybe, he could go back to his world, his home, and defeat the andriods and have the life he was denied. To have something he wanted so badly, love. He wanted someone to love who would love him just as much. He needed it so badly. Somewhere up there, the spirits heard him and sought to answer these pleas for the poor mortal soul.

***************************

Piccolo landed on Kami's lookout with a 'whoosh'. His cape flapping in the wind. They had no choice now, it was either get this friend of Kami's or become one with the old man. That was something he didn't look forward to. Infact, he would rather have Goku's idiocity, wear a pink spandex body suit and bleach his skin, then become one being with the guardian.

"Hello Piccolo-"

"Skip the pleantaries old man, you've been watching haven't you? Get this friend of yours so that I don't have to join with you." Piccolo turns to Kami and folds his arms staring at the old namekian. His opposite and other half, he sneered at Kami.

Kami sighed and walks to the room of spirit and time. He didn't want to call his friend, it was just inviting trouble to come for them. Lots of trouble. He stepped into the room and looked out over the white nothingness. It was a vast room, larger then the world and could make you lose your mind if you stay too long alone here. The ultimate training room.

"Lone spirits," Kami said in a humble tone. "I ask one favor from you. Chikkyuu is in danger and I know of only one person who could help us. Please send my message to Shinigami, the god of death, that we need his help or this world will be destoried."

Even though this is a time chamber, it holds many restless spirits who pass through this folded demention to the next. The spirits are kind and often very nice to have a conversation with but no one knows but Kami, of the spirits that reside here. That is why it is called, 'The Room of Spirit and Time'. But no one questions about the spirit, mainly because they didn't care.

A breeze whipped into the room and hushed voices speak to Kami. He smiled, and whispered "Thankyou" before leaving the room back out onto the lookout.

"Lets go tell Duo, Trowa. I want to see the peace Earth deserves, resting on it again. And maybe, we can help that mortal boy too! The last hope." a voice whispered in the room to another. It sounded soft, melodious, and young. His eyes twinkled with laughter and happiness and also worried for the mortal whose cries even reached their ears.

"Hn, you shouldn't mess with mortal lives anymore. It isn't right for us to do this, what would Wufei and Heero think?" replies the other. 

Quatre looked at him, smiling angelishly. "What they don't know, can't hurt them, love." There is a glimpse of a blonde haired boy with ocean blue-green eyes and a boy with long bangs and one green eye showing before the room is empty again.

***************************

Kami steps out of the room and leans on his staff, watching Piccolo. His other half.

"Well old man? Where's this friend of yours?" said Piccolo.

"He should be here in 3...2....1.." he was cut off when a black blur glomped him.

"Greeny! Whats up my man? I heard you needed some help and you know me, I'll always help you out cuz, you and me man, we go way back and.."The cheerful god, known as Shinigami, stated before the gruff voice of Piccolo interupted him.

"THIS is your friend?! This child who is barely out of puberty?"

He stops glomping Kami-sama and stands there folding his arms. "I'm not a CHILD, Demon King." Shinigami's voice was no longer cheerful, infact it sounded harsh and old and unloved. The voice of death. The voice even angels and his own kind, demons, run from in terrior. "I am far older then any gods living now, so speak not to me of appearences." His eyes were no longer sparkling like an innocent teenager, but they were dull,unloved,lonely, old.

Suddenly he smiles cheerfully and like a mask, the old voice and sadness cracks away and the sparkle returns to his eyes. "So P-chan, I'll help if I can but I can't do too much to anyone without a body."

"Don't call me P-chan!" Piccolo says angrily and gives Shinigami a cold glare.

"Ok Pickle-chan." The cheerful god replies not fazed in the slightest from the glare he was receiving.

Kami clears his throat to get the attention of the two people. "Alright, Shinigami I have gotten promission from Emma-sama to grant you a body for a purpose like this," he pauses, as if unsure if its a good idea. "You can become mortal to help in the fight."

Shinigami stares at Kami-sama for a moment. "Mor-tal..? YES!!! Oh yeah! Mortal life! I'd kill for this-wait, I do kill. I'm death." He grins sheepishly playing with the end of his braid, sweatdropping. Piccolo turns, surprized at Kami-sama.

"Are you nuts old man?! Making the god of death mortal!? He would burn up his body with that kind of power."

"ExCUSE me! This is an A-B conversation, Pickle-chan. So C your way out of it! Besides I can handle it, I'm not a complete moron 'ya know. And your not gonna take away the only chance of mortality I can get, so bug off."

"Hmph." Piccolo ignores the both of them and leaves them alone for a while.

Shinigami turns to Kami-sama with the cutest puppy-dog face in the universe. "Can I have my body now?"Kami sighed. He just knew he would regret this later. Call it Godly-intuision. 

He placed his hand above Shinigami's forehead and chanted under his breath. Suddenly his form glowed and the glow went down his arm onto Shinigami and there's a burst of blinding light. When it clears, the once immortal god of death, in long black robes that are velvet to the touch; swaying to the wind, the wings no longer there. His long bangs blowing in the wind and his violet eyes closed as if enjoying the feel of the wind again, the smell of the air and the sounds of life.

"Shinigami--"

"Duo." He opens his eyes and grins at Kami-sama and Piccolo. "My mortal name is Duo! Duo Maxwell at your service! I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie!"

"I have no time to babysit. If you want to fight then hurry up." gruffly Piccol speaks from over at the edge of the lookout. Even from that distance you could hear his voice.

"Yeah whatever Pickle-chan." Duo said with a smirk.

"Don't call me Pickle-chan you braided baka!" Growls Piccolo as he leaves.

"Hai, hai! Wait up P-chan!!" He runs and jumps off the lookout. Powering up just enough to fly and follows Piccolo.

***************************

A figure finishes his meal and the clothes drop to the ground. He smirks devilishly and laughs evily as the sun glinted off his black-spotted, green skin. 'The andriods will be mine! Soon..Soon I will become complete and I'll defeat Son Goku.' he thought.


	4. III

***************************

Chapter 3

He feels the wind whipping at his bangs, the smell of earth and sea. How many years did he dream for this? To be mortal again, the big adventure it is makes him excited at the thought. 'Get a grip Maxwell,' he thought to himself. 'Not even one hour of mortality and hormones are kicking in already! I thought I had more self-control then that. Whens the last time I got some anyway?'

While doing dives and barrel rolls in the sky and flying in circles around Piccolo unconciously, he was deep in thought. He mentally played back his old mortality when the old universe was still around and his violet eyes widened slightly. Oh right, he died a virgin. Goody. 'Man, who woulda thought that Death was pure?' He chuckles in his mind, laughing at his own ironic and sadistic humor. His eyes sparkle and he grins at Piccolo's back.

"Oi, P-chan! Are we there yet?" Duo shouted over the wind to Piccolo in a child-like voice that seems to annoy all adults when going on a trip with endless 'Are we there yet?' questions. 

Piccolo grunts and ignores Shinigami-or Duo Maxwell hes calling himself now. How could anyone be this annoying!? Thats the fifth time Duo asked him if they arrived yet and if Shinigami says it one more time, just once, he'll stuff his braid into his mouth!

After two minutes comes that annoying voice again. "Are we there YET, P-chan?"

2.5 seconds later, he solved the problem. With a braid down his throat he wouldn't be able to talk and therefore shut him up. Well, that solved that!

P-chan, I have only one rule. DON'T. TOUCH. THE. HAIR. Shouted a voice in his mind and he hears Shinigami takes the braid out of his mouth, making gaging noices.

Piccolo groans, and wonders what the hell he did to deserve this damnable, mortal god, in his company.

Life just isn't fair.

**************

Krillan looked up and shouted something that Trunks couldn't make out. He looked up and saw Piccolo about to land with a figure he couldn't quite make out in the blazing sun. 'Who is that?' He gazed at the figure carefully.

"Er..uh..Piccolo! Who's the girl? And did you join with Kami-sama?" asked Krillan nervously, fearing for his life.

Duo cheerfully bounded over to Krillan and shakes his hand feriously, nearly taking his arm out the socket. In his daze, Trunks watched this beautiful long haired wonder in a fogged mind. He faintly heard the figure say, "I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell! I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie!". Then, their eyes connected and all thoughts left his mind except those bright, violet eyes.

*************

Duo landed beside Piccolo, watching the other two figures carefully. When he heard baldy call him a girl, it really ticked him off. 'Call me a girl, will 'ya? Lets see if you like me tearing your arm out your socket, cue ball!' he thought angrily as he put up a cheerful mask and walked over to Krillan and shaked his hand fast and hard. 

"I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell! I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie!" He looked over at the other figure and his breath caught. He looked into cold, blue eyes that have seen so much in a such a short mortal life. It seemed they stared at each other for an eternity and he never wanted it to end. An endless afterlife staring at this pre-Adonis, would be his heaven. A nervous cough brought them back to the present as Krillan looked at the two. 

"Is everything okay?" he asked. Both Trunks and Duo blushed slightly.

"Hai, Hai!" Duo grinned and held out his hand. "I'm Duo. And you are?" Trunks looked at Duo's hand, then at Duo and he smiled faintly. "Trunks." He grips Duo's hand firmly in his and reluctantly, after a few seconds, let go.

Krillan smiled and rubbed his arm a bit where Duo almost took it out the socket. "So uh, Duo right? What are ya here for dude? And why were you with Piccolo?" Duo glanced at him and folded his fingers behind his head and looked at the sky, smirking.

"You can call me an old friend of Kami-sama's, baldy. And I'm here to help you fight the Andriods. But everything else is confidentcial and if I tell ya, I'll have to kill ya." His serious tone shows that he wasn't joking about killing Krillan if he made him tell. Trunks stole a quick glance at Duo wondering what could be so important that he couldn't tell them and would have to kill them if he did. It didn't make sense.

They all got into the air car, bringing Goku to the Turtle hut.


	5. IV

Chapter 4

Chichi walked out from the temperary bedroom quietly and shut the door behind her, leaning against it. She couldn't help it, the tears fell from her obasian eyes silently. She stood there for a while, just losing herself in the grief before she straightened. She flattened out the wrinkles of her dress and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. 'Goku will be fine, Chichi! I must prepare dinner for everyone they must be getting hungry.' she thought to herself. 

She confindently walked down the stairs of the old pervert's home. She hears the others discusing of what to do about the andriods and a few questions to the new comer, Duo Maxwell. Such a mysterious boy, one she couldn't look in the eyes; even, if she tried her hardest. Chichi was rarely scared about anything, but those eyes scared her. They had far too much knowledge for one so young. They had the same look her father has, the King of the Animal Kingdom. Her father is well over 1,000 years old and the perverted master of the Kame Arts was older then that. The Kame master not aging because of the Immortal Phoenix giving him immortality, and her father not, because of the power he has of ruling his kingdom. But this boy who looked no older then 15 has the look of someone around 1,000 and perhaps, even more. She had to find out why. Why this young boy who came with that monster Demon King Piccolo, from Kami-sama's lookout who had eyes that were so old.

*************

Duo felt Son Goku's wife come down the stairs before he saw her. He tried to keep up with the conversation but he was listening to the little buzz in the back of his head and it was telling him this woman wasn't entirely human. Animal-jin, the voice yelled. 'Wow, I didn't think that group still excisted in this time period. She must be the last one.' he thought to himself, storing the information for later use.

"....air so long?" He blinked and looked at Gohan.

"Er..can you say that again? I kinda spaced-out for a sec!"

"I said how come you keep your hair so long?" Gohan repeated himself, very curious as to why a guy would keep his hair that long. He's never seen anyone with long hair like that--if you didn't count Uncle Raditz.

"Er," Duo scratched the back of his head, unsure how to answer that. He saw the others looking at him expecting an answer even that blue-eyed boy too, was watching. "I guess I keep it so long because its the only thing that I ever really had with me my whole life. And I don't want to lose any of my hair 'cuz its been with me since the beginning. 'Never had a hair-cut once!" He grinned cheerfully.

"Not one?" Gohan thought that was kind of strange. No hair-cuts? That had to be hard. Everyone gets at least one haircut. 'Atleast now I know why his hair is so long.' he smiled at Duo.

Trunks watched as Duo answered. Well he didn't watch him, per say. Really, he was watching his full, oh-so-kissable lips that begged to be bruised with searing hot kisses. 'I really have to think of something else. Kami, it'll be embarassing if I got a damn hard-on right now.' He didn't listen to his own advice and kepted watching Duo. The way his muscles shifted under his shirt, the small feminine waist, the pink, sweet-looking lips--He swallowed hard and tried to think of something else.

He tried not to stare at him, really he did! But oh, never had a mortal looked so tempting to touch. So beautiful and well sculpted, he was truly the forbidden fruit. What could he do? If he had to leave, which he knew he would need to, what would he tell this beauty? Duo could picture it now. 'Hey Trunks, I have to leave. Why? Well, I'm Shinigami. Surprize! No, I'm not pulling your leg. I'm going over to the River of Styx in the afterlife and lead souls to their just rewards. You probably won't see me again until its your turn. So have a nice life! No, I wasn't joking. Of course you hate me. I'm a demon. Well, bye now!' He snorted in his mind. 'Great Maxwell. Don't forget the mission! Destroy the andriods and get the hell out of the mortal world! Bad enough your lusting over a human, but one that isn't even from this time! Well, it could be worse. I could be in love with the jerk.'

**************

Cupid grinned in anticipation as he aimed the arrows. He knew that he, the son of the goddess of love, had found the perfect match for the little death-demon and nothing was going to stop him! He targeted the demon and friend, pulled back the arrows--he let them go, the arrows flying to its targets. ' You can't escape love forever death-demon! I have you now!' He chuckles gleefully and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Mother will be absolutely pleased about this.

**************

Both Trunks and Duo slap their arms, stimulessly. 

"Ow!" The others looked at them, puzzled. 

"Musta been a bug or something." said Trunks.

**************

17, 18, and 16 stole the van from the owners. 17 gunned the engine and drove onto the main road heading to Goku's house. 

"Really 17, what was the point of getting the car when flying is so much easier and faster?" questioned the blonde artificial human, his sister 18.

'Women.' he rolled his eyes mentally, suspiciously acting human unknown to him. 'They never appreciate the quality of a good engine going at 90 MPH and cruising down the highway'. He'll never understand them. "18, it will make the game more fun. To give them hope and to take it away when it's all said and done would make it more worth it then if we just ended it so quickly like you want to do."

"Well, if I have to go along with you driving a car and taking forever 17, your taking me to the nearest mall! My clothes are all torn." She didn't want to do this. She wanted to kill Goku then go have fun tormenting humans. 'Men.' she rolled her eyes mentally. 'They procrastinate far too much.'

16 listened to the conversation voicing no words. He didn't want to go to the mall. He didn't feel like going after Goku because he seems like a nice person and it is wrong. If only his programming weren't overriding his actions he wouldn't be here.

The black spotted, green-skinned monster smiled wickedly. He sprinted down the road, faster then the human eye could see, thinking about the androids. 'I will find them.' he thought. 'And when I do, I will be complete and I shall defeat Son Goku. Then I will absorb all humans on this planet and unleash my power onto the universe, destroying everything in my path! I will be the perfect warrior and nothing will stop me!' He chuckled evily and headed down the road to the next town that he would absorb to make him stronger.

*************

Mirai-Vegeta frowned, watching Trunks through the telescope, who was in the past. 'Damn brat,' he thought worried. 'Not even a day into the past and you have Death next to you already! You get into too much trouble for your own good.'

Mirai-Goku watched Vegeta who was watching through the telescope. He didn't look too happy. He looked real worried. 'What if Trunks wasn't okay? Maybe that's why he's like that.' he thought to himself. But it didn't make any sense. Vegeta, worried? That wasn't like him to be like this. He glanced at him once more, before going into Kaio-sama's hut for some food. 'Maybe if he had something to eat, he'll feel better!' He grinned cheerfully and started to make some rice.


	6. V

Knock. Knock.

"Who could that be?" wondered Trunks. He glanced at Krillan who went to the door and opened it. Then he narrowed his eyes as he saw who was at the door. The monk backed away from the door, shaking in fear.

"Can Goku come out and play?" a male voice questioned.

Duo smirked slightly and walked to the door cheerfully resting his hand on the door. "What ever your sellin, we don't want it!" Duo grinned and slammed the door shut with a 'BANG'. He dusts the imagionary dust off his hands. He blinked when he noticed everyone staring at him. 

"What? What'd I do?" he said, looking confused.

Yamcha stared at him then grabbed Duo's braid and pulled hard, "Itai!" Duo glared at him. 'Who-the-hell does this guy think he is? NO ONE touches my hair!' He fumed silently, wondering what delightful torture he could inflict on this mortal. And, he reminded himself, he still had to get baldy back for calling him a girl. No one calls him a girl! That's like Heero talking more then 20 words a month or Wufei wearing a pink toto! Just, wrong! Okay he admitted it to himself, he looked a little feminine. But being called a girl? That's taking it a bit too far!

"Are you NUTS! You just slammed the door in the face of android #17! You got a death wish or something?" yelled Yamcha. His breath came out in a 'whoosh' out of him as his eyes widen and he hunched over, letting go of Duo's hair. Duo Maxwell stood straight again, smirking at Yamcha and pushed his fingertip against his forehead. 'Timber!' he thought silently as Yamcha fell to the ground, holding his hands protectively over his private area. 

"I'm not nuts, but it looks like yours have a death wish." He chuckled silently at the irony of that. "Don't touch the hair man!" 

Trunks winced, looking at Yamcha's pained face. 'Mental note: Do not get this boy mad.' Trunks breathed out hard through his nose, causing a snorting sound. "Wasn't that a bit extreme for someone touching your hair?" He looked over at Duo, who flicked his braid over his shoulder.

"Not really." He grinned at Trunks disarmingly and Trunks' cheeks tinted pink in a chaste blush and he looked away.

They all hear yelling sounds outside and went to look.

"You, me, over there on that island!" snarled Piccolo as he pointed to the island he wanted to fight android #17 at. His cape flared in the wind as he glared at the android.

#17 smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright. This won't take too long. When were finished you'll tell us where Goku is." He folded his arms in a relaxed pose. His neon green socks standing out brightly in the sun of the afternoon.

Piccolo glared at the arrogant android. 'He reminds me too much of Vegeta.' He smirked at the thought and glared back at the house and narrowed his eyes at the idiots who were just gawking out the window at them. He noticed the God of Death wasn't with them. 'He probably knows what is happening already and doesn't want to stand like a fool with their mouth hanging open. Smart god.'

"Listen you idiots! I'm going to go fight #17 and don't try to interfer! Got it?" He powered up and blasted up into the sky and towards the island. His cape flapped wildly behind him in the wind. The androids grinned at the others before floating up into the sky and following Piccolo.

He watched the figure covered in shadows, fought the androids. His eyes showed confusion as he gazed at the figure who appeared to have glowing eyes and a large weapon in hand. He rushed at the androids, trying to help this person but each time he punched or kicked, he would go right through them! Suddenly he saw Trunks who was illuminated by the light in the back round behind him as he stood in the doorway. He raised the sword slowly then narrowed his eyes and attacked the androids, head on!

He choked in shock as he watched Trunks fall to the ground, run through with his own sword and the figure covered in shadowed cried in anguish and he exploded in power lighting up the whole landscape. Before he was blinded by intense light that radiated off the figure in the shadows, he caught a glimpse of intense violet eyes full of loneliness, sadness, and pain.

He shot up quickly in his futon. Looking around confused. His hand covered the area of his heart and he felt it beat normally. Goku sighed in relief and got up out of bed. He stretched, working out all the kinks he got from the convulsing he did during heart attacks. He grinned cheerfully and felt his power was stronger then before. He wanted to test it, feel it course through his hands! He jumped out the window and started his 'Kamehameha' technique.

Duo tilted his head to the side, listening again. 'So, Son Goku is awake! Poor guy, having a heart attack and all must suck. That's one guy I would hate to take to Styx.' He thought, watching Trunks, Krillan, and the others figure out who was to go check out a mysterious power level that appeared out of no where and it had everyone's ki. He chewed on his lip and eyed Trunks up and down. He yelled to himself mentally, 'Damn Maxwell! Down boy, down!' It seemed his hormones replied 'Kiss my ass.' as he continued to check out the purple-hair child from the future. 

'Just my luck I had to work with a guy who looks like he walked outta' some person's wet dream. But hey, I ain't complainin. What was that saying? "Look, but don't touch. Touch but don't feel. Feel, but don't love." Or somethin like that. I was never good at schoolwork anyway. Who wants to learn about guys dead for centuries?' He grinned to himself and listened to what the others were saying again.

"...go and check it out." Replied Krillan looking at Yamcha.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go train some more. You guys can go check it out." Yamcha walked out the room. Chichi walked up the stairs to go check on Goku.

"GOKU!" she yelled from upstairs. Everyone panicked and ran upstairs to see what was happening. Duo calmly walked outside and shut the door behind him and leaned against the porch beam, watching Goku practice in the back. He glanced up at the window to see them all looking out the window and notice Goku was up and practicing with his new power. He focused on the purple-hair beauty and kept on with his daydreams.

"Pass the popcorn!" yelled Aphrodite as she sat in front of the T.V looking box. All the rest of the gods of Mt. Olympus surrounded her and the couch she was sitting on.

"Here, Aphro." Hermes passed her the popcorn bowl. "I really don't think this is a good idea, spying on them like this. It isn't right." He looked worried like they were all about to be caught by Shinigami but that was impossible, seeing-as Cupid has him occupied with a mortal.

"I don't see you walking away, Herm." Aries chuckled and gulped down his soda. "You want to know what happens to the little guy just as much as the rest of us! So cut-out the goody-to-shoes act and grab a seat!" He grinned at the blushing god.

"Stop teasing him Aries, and be quiet so we can hear!" Zeus glared at Aries before watching the T.V screen again. "Your so loud that it would be impossible to hear what's going on."

"Ah, HA! I told you Shinigami would be a perfect match with Trunks from the future. But nooo, no one believes me! I'm the goddess of love for crying out loud! Like that old saying goes 'Life is like a box of oranges. You never know what taste you'll get!'"

Hermes sighed and didn't even bother trying to correct her. But that didn't stop Aries from butting-in of course. "That's 'Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're going to get.' You moron! Can't you ever think before you speak? When you say something, say it right!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Same difference!" She grinned and winked at Aries. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling. 'Women. Hmph!'

"SHHH! I'm TRYING to watch the show here!" yelled Zeus who was still watching the T.V screen.

Hermes watched them all and sighed. He sat down next to them and grabbed some popcorn and started to munch down on it, watching the T.V screen too. 'If you can't beat em,' he thought dejectedly. 'Join em.'


End file.
